hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiei
Hiei'' '(飛影, "Flying Shadow"), also known as, ''The Black Dragon, is one of the most powerful Blacklist Hunters. He is a Nen Master, and a disciple of Chairman Netero. A conjurer by nature, he has also obtained high potential of being Enhancer for a limited period of time. He has the ability to conjure fire. Hiei is a bit stout boy, but extremely powerful. With a good muscular build, and always having a serious look in his face, Hiei is greatly mistaken for an assassinator. He also wears a white or black headband in accordance to his liking. Hiei is a very powerful Hunter, who also becomes a Blacklist Hunter, and is mainly feared for his Dark aura which can kill weaker Nen users and Non-Nen users. To keep his presence concealed, he mainly wears black or dark dresses. During investigations or before major fights, Hiei is seen wearing a black coat covering his whole body. In his major fights, he removes his coat, sometimes being shirtless(when its summer LOL) and sometimes wearing a toron sleeve-less undershirt. When Hiei used his Unfinished version of the Dark Dragon, it greatly pained and damaged his right arm. So, Hiei used Nen-filled bandages to cover his right arm before, and still now, after mastering. The reason why Hiei uses bandages now is to trap the power of Nen in his right arm, which he has no control over once unleashed fully. Hiei is a very-strong willed person and takes his Huntership very seriously, because he thinks it is the only way to prove his existence. He always felt loneliness and sadness from his childhood, until Netero recruited him. Hiei feels he owes a large debt to Netero, and so always displays a great fight. He takes every small missions seriously and completes it with efficience. But also, he is also found humorous at times. Hiei is also very-much hard-working, where he spents 16 hours of his normal days training, four hours for relax and four for rest. His feelings give him an extra boost in fights, whenever he feels he is actually letting Netero down by losing to someone. After years of training, Hiei accomplished what he is now. Hiei is known as Imiko" ("cursed child"), because he was found to be resistant to fire when his own father tried to burn him alive because of a quarrel with his wife. Hiei lost his mother, and his father, feeling scared of him, left him alone on a mountain. Hiei was only one year old then. But the animals of the mountain liked him, (as stated by Ging that animals like good hunters) and fed him fruits. When Hiei became two years old, he was found by Chairman Netero. Netero felt the strong will and the hidden power Hiei possessed, and took him to his house. After training him for six years, Netero was astonished to find that Hiei, who was eight years old, managed to control his Nen. Netero then left Hiei on his own, buying him a home in a distant island. Hiei again was left alone and started his own severe training. At the age of nine, Hiei remembered every event in his past. From that day, he tried to obtain resistance to fire and just in three years, he obtained this abiliy. He gave the Hunter exam at the age of twelve and passed it with flying colors. Judged by Netero, which he expected, Hiei was given the option to become a blacklist Hunter just in two years. But he refused, trained another year, reached completely different level of power, and became a Blacklist Hunter. Hiei is a Conjurer master, with extremely powerful Nen abilities. Except Meruem( The Ant King) he was the only one to see Netero's 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva. He was determined to discover his own technique similar to this. '''Burning Fists: Hiei has extreme tolerance to both fire and ice, though more with fire. As a result of being a conjurer, he decided to conjure fire. While using Burning Fists, Hiei gathers flame in his left hand and punches with it, dealing lot of damage since the fire is also enhanced with Nen. Hiei uses his left fist only while using these if his right hand remains sealed, if unsealed, Hiei can use both his hands. Whip Of Flame: While using Burning Fists, Hiei concentrates more amount of fire in his fist and throws it towards his opponents. This flame can reach a length of 5-6 km if used with full strength. Sword Of The Fire: After unsealing his right arm, he can form a sword of Black flames equipped with a large amount of Nen. This sword can even cut diamond. This sword cannot be undone once summoned, excpet by using it for the summon of the Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon: Hiei uses his Nen to lure the flames of Sword of Fire( Flames of Black Colour) and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. Earlier, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Hiei is the only person to have ever mastered this technique, which is a form of summoning technique, harnessing both the elemental power of a rushing flame and the personality of the user. Dark Dragon Absorption: When he turns the Black Dragon on himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed. It is said that in order to do this, Hiei had to have had consumed and trapped the dragon within him, binding it to his will. After absorption, Hiei gains the ability to recover all his used Nen. In this form he can surround himself with flames. Other than the above Nen abilities, Hiei also has some special skills. Master Swordsman Hiei is a very-skilled swordsman, almost a Sword-Master. When Hiei did not develop all his Final techniques, he wanted to learn weapon-wielding. When he went to select his weapon, he somehow felt that wielding a sword would be ideal for him, and so, he chose a bushido-style Katana. He went to a Nen Master named Hayate, who was an Assassinator and was assigned to kill him. He was one of the three persons whom Hiei admired. Hayate was almost able to kill him, but defeated by Hiei's unfinished Dark Dragon. Hayate taught Hiei using a sword, and soon, Hiei surpassed him and became a Sword-Master. His wielding a sword increased his speed, making him lightning-fast and Hiei accuracy became unachievable. Enhanced Speed Hiei is one of the fastest characters in the Blacklist Hunter group, being able to slice an opponent multiple times just in a second. When Hiei saw Netero's faster-than-light movement, he wanted to surpass that. Although he couldn't do that just yet, his training made him the second fastest after Netero in the whole Hunter universe. It is noted that Hiei's speed increases with Dark Dragon Absorption. "I've already lost someone who was closest to my heart(Netero)! If you try to kill any of my beloved, I will not let a cell of you left intact!" "Dragons are immortal beings of the heaven. Even dinosaurs fear them, and what could a mere insect(Chimera Ant) feel about them? Instant Death!?" "Burn! Flames of Despair! This shall end the fight! RISE DARK DRAGON!!!" Hiei's Dragon Flame.gif|Dark Dragon(Unfinished Version) Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-15h03m01s239.jpg|Enhanced Speed Hiei op1 sword.gif|Master Swordsman Hiei baby.jpg|Hiei's father tried to burn him Sword of the Darkness Flame.jpg|Sword of The Fire Hiei flamethrower.JPG|Whip of Flame The fist of mortal flame.JPG|Burning Fist ''''' Category:Characters Category:Leo Category:Male Category:Hunters